Home electric devices such as washing machines and refrigerators are related to various daily necessities, such as detergents and food products, and food products. For example, washing machines require clothing detergents and fabric softeners for laundry use, and refrigerators store food products such as beef and eggs in them. It is possible for home electric devices to identify such articles, making various services using the home electric devices feasible. For instance, it is possible to perform automatic setting of a laundry course suitable for the laundry detergent to be used, to check food products in refrigerators to recommend a food recipe, or to establish other services.
However, current home electric devices are not capable of identifying such articles or identifying the timing of use of the articles.
It is common to utilize camera-based image recognition to automatically identify various articles (for example, PTL 1).